


Take Me On A Ride On Your Big Green Tractor

by orphan_account



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, IUPUI, Indiana University (Anthropomorphic)/University of Kentucky (Anthropomorphic) - Freeform, Lemon, Litteraly two universities going at it., M/M, Multi, Poor Perdue tho, RIP IUPUI, Ratings: R, Satire, Semi-Public Sex, Walking In On Someone, for the vine, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started out as just another induction day, but when have those ever ended as planned?
Relationships: Indiana University (anthropomorphic)/Perdue Polytechnic (Anthropomorphic), Indiana University (anthropomorphic)/University of Kentucky (anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 1





	Take Me On A Ride On Your Big Green Tractor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Your+mom).



It started out as just another induction day, but when have those ever ended as planned? 

The weather was as warm and inviting as the man standing next to the entrance to the university center. His eyes fixed down on what appeared to be a manual for how to operate and repair a 2007 john deer tractor.  
"So you ready to give another speech to a bunch of overly excited freshmen?"  
"Aren’t we always?"  
He lowers the manual and looks to his old… friend? Enemy? Whatever…  
"Say… Indi, arnt you the sorry sucker that has to give that 'welcome to hell' speech?"  
Indi shrugs non-chalantly, it may be just imagination but Kent could swear that his eyes are gleaming.  
"Na, I managed to convince Purdy to do it. Never have I been more glad to have a partner that’s willing to take on my responsibilities."  
"Man, way to score. I could have used a Perdue for last weeks debate meet."  
Indi chuckled at that remark  
"Well, I didn't do it out of pure laziness this time. How about we meet up behind the gym tonight. Settle one last score. I know how much you’ve been working and a good old fashioned beat down would be good for both of us."  
Kent looks from the manual in his hand back to the determination in the much shorter mans eyes.  
"You know what? I'v been wanting to get out of studying for my agg' test for literally ages. I'll see you at eight looser."  
And with that Kent shoves the manual into his bag and ruffles his hair aggressively.  
"Get ready to die looser!"  
He says in a laughing tone as he walks off to his next class. 

The clock tics on mercilessly behind him. 7:20. 7:25. 7:27.  
Every time he looks away from the clock he feels like another hour has passed. Who knew his 'Quantum Understanding and Reasoning: In practice' lecture would run so long.  
With every minute his thoughts would move on to another possible aspect of their upcoming fight.  
'…What if he pins me, what if I let him pin me-.' 

7:45  
Finally.  
The proffesor drills on about the assignment due next class as everyone hurriedly gathers there papers and shuffle out of the classroom as quickly as possible. It isn't long before Indi reaches the gym and stands outside the door waiting a couple of minutes to enter. 8:02 on the dot. Not to early to seem eager, not to late to seem disinterested. Perfect. 

He jumps off the tallest bleacher in the corner and walks confidently towards him.  
"Took you long enough I was just about to leave."  
Indie rolls his eyes and stares up at Kent and his stupid blue jacket and blonde hair and soft lips-  
"please, that’s what you said last time when I was an hour late."  
A single thought rages through Indi's head.  
'Stop blushing.'  
Kent approaches closer and closer until he's towering over Indie.  
'-Stop blushing .'  
He bends down until his face is so close to the others that they're practically eye to eye.  
'Stop blushing.'  
"Yeah because I knew you were only late because you were pacing in front of the gym mumbling to yourself about how. And I quote 'No man should have the right to look that good in gym shorts. Oh man I forgot my essay for bio is to short. That’s due tonight. FUCK.''  
Indi's eyes are wide in disbelief, did he really say all that out loud? He could of swore he was thinking it instead.  
"Listen, I've known you long enough to know that 90% of your thoughts are thought out loud. Especially when I come around."  
Kent smirks and his lips get closer to Indies  
"You know my best subject is biology…"  
Indi's eyes are wide as he looks down at how close Kent's lips are to his and then back up to his eyes.  
"Well mine's Business, Let's get down to it."  
Indi goes to grab Kent's shirt but he stops him at the wrist.  
"Woah there Kelly, why don't you let me lead-"  
"Remember our last game?"  
Indi scoffs and rolls his eyes with a devilish smirk.  
"You always did love being on top, and not just on the court."  
Indi bit his lip as Kent pinned him down with one hand on his shoulders and another resting on the crook of his hip upon the hard linoleum of the locker room floor.  
Kent takes the hand away from his shoulder and goes lower to the hem of Indi's shirt.  
"If I'm counting right aren't we 32 to 25?"  
Indi looks up into Kent's eyes with a challenging glare.  
"Score well enough tonight and you can make it 33."  
Indi Grabs the hand tugging at his shirt and brings it to his cheek. Before long light suckling kisses litter his hand from index to elbow and before Indi knows it Kent is somehow missing his shirt and breathless beneath him.  
"talk dirty to me."  
Indi pants through parted lips as he leans down to bite and suck at the larger man's neck.  
"That'll be 1,000 dollars in distance fees."  
IU moaned in response to UK's gentle signing of there student agreement.  
"Send me another email about how much you care about me in this troubling time."  
Kent whispered into Indi's ear.  
"We are not responsible for any COVID related incidents' on or off campus."  
Indi's grinding against Kent's hard member only increases until a loud sharp moan cuts through the air and-  
"Wha- What the f-"  
Kentucky scrambles to shield himself from the light suddenly entering the locker room and scramble his way out from underneath the now frozen man above him.  
"I can't I- "

"Indiana University. Did you-"  
"Are you-…?"  
"Wh-"

Indi lets out a distressed moan  
"Perdue it's not what it looks li- ahGHH"  
Cum pools on the floor between Kent's legs. 

Perdue runs out of the locker room. Leaving no trace of her intrusion but a few stray tears on the linoleum tile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this I'm not sorry.  
> If your from IU and you read this you knew what you were getting into when you saw the tittle.  
> If your from UK and you read this I'm sorry if you sincerely thought this fic was about tractors.  
> If your from Perdue and you saw this your probably rooting for UK. And nobody blames you.  
> Also I don't care enough about this to actually figure out how formatting on ao3 works. Enjoy this stale garbage!


End file.
